


Jack Harkness/9th Doctor

by sluttysnekprince



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttysnekprince/pseuds/sluttysnekprince
Summary: Just a casual warning light smut
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Jack Harkness/9th Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a casual warning light smut

He wasn't fair.

So hot and sarcastic and an ass like _mhmm._

Rose was lovely. Cute yes.

But the Doctor. The Doctor..

He was smart and he knew it. Cocky git.

He was beautiful in a darker way than Rose.

I had to have him.

...

The TARDIS had landed a little roughly, I'd fallen on him... not at all by accident- and he _knew._

I discovered, he had quite the chest, rather firm under his shirt and jacket.

When wasn't he wearing that jacket?? My hands continue going. lower.. lower.. low-

"..Jack?"

"Mhmm?"

"Get off."

"That attitude? Better change by tonight." I order. Grinding on him as much as possible in the process.

He raises an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to fuck you if your attitude is like that?"

"Oi! Like you wouldn't be the one getting fucked." He laughs.

"There's a way to prove, you know." I siddle closer.

"After you've met Jackie and Ricky? You won't even _think_ of me." He jokes.

"Everyone needs their doctor." I kiss his hand.

We exit the TARDIS.

...

We meet them.

Ricky fiiine!!

Jackie? Fiery, hot. And very protective.

She'd seen me grope Rose's ass and slapped me. My face still hurts.

"I think I need a doctor." I complain.

"I know."

"She's gotten you too?"

"Yup."

"For what?"

"Stealin' her daughter."

"You know.. kisses do wONDErs for bruises."

"I'm sure Ricky would be happy to oblige."

"It's Micky!"

"He's not The Doctor."

"True."

"No he's not."

He sighs and goes to kiss my cheek.

I flip my head last second and he gets my mouth.

He rolls his eyes.

And goes with it.

He leaves me gasping.

"Happy?"

"You've fixed my mouth and tonsils, but I regret to inform; I broke my di-"

His mouth is on mine before I could continue.

I smirk.

...

"Everyone is staying the night?" Jackie says.

"I don't do domestic." The Doctor replies.

"Everyone.. Is.. Staying.. The.. Night." Jackie repeats lowly.

"Mum! We haven't got enough beds!" Rose argues.

"So maybe some people will share. Problem?" 

No one says anything.

"Thought not."

"But I've got my own apartment-" Ricky?/Mickey? says.

"You're staying."

...

Rose and (M/R)icky sleep together in her room.

The Doctor and me are in Jackie's bed.

She's sleeping on a couch, which she moved in front of the door, so no one could get out.

I know because the Doctor and I tried, and she got really mad.

"I'm not human! I don't need sleep every night!" The Doctor tried to argue his way out.

"The two of you in bed! Now!"

So here we are in boxers. 

I'm on my side, head raised, and I look at him. He's beautiful.

"Blowjob for your thoughts?"

"Not necessary."

"Cuddles?"

"Fine."

I flop onto him. One leg between his two. I put one hand in his hair, and the other on his ass. He doesn't complain.

"I can't believe it! I've done so much: I've met Charles Dickens, I've been to thousands of planets, I've witnessed wars so huge and terrifying it's astounding, I've seen what it's like at the beginning of time, and now here I am being bossed into bed. Bed! LiKe I need sleep!?"

I raise myself a little off his chest and kiss his face, his neck, above both hearts..

"Do you ever just sleep with someone?" He asks.. a little breathless.

"I've kissed everyone goodnight, except you. It's only fair."

I kiss him on the mouth. He feels so right. Like sliding into place.

He wraps his arms around me, leaves a soft kiss on my forehead, and then we dose into sleep.

....

I wake up hard.

So does he.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

He looks dazed. "Ungh?"

"Sorry, love, not familiar with the language."

He kisses me then goes back to sleep.

No explanations.

...

Rose says her goodbyes. I kiss them all. Then we're off.

I'm bored.

 _Kiss the Doctor's neck._

Who said that?

_Trust me._

Why?

_Because I've known him longer than you._

Okay.. But like why?

_Do you want to get some action?_

Yes, but I've got seduction skills.

_They've worked???_

I.. um see your point.

 _Laughter_ rings through my head.

So I go up, behind The Doctor and kiss him on the neck.

Rose is standing in front of him. She sees his expression and bursts out laughing.

He turns around, his face red. It suits him.

"You! With me!" He says much too hotly.

We go into one of the **m a n y** rooms of the TARDIS. I swear sometimes the whole thing is a room of requirements.

"Dooooooccccctttteeeeerrrr!!!!"

"Jack? Jack! What the fu-"

"Great just great we've been sucked down into some underroom in a space-"

"What could possibly be annoying her?"

"ship in which the only other crew member is a human from the 21st century?? We're stuck here forever! We're stuck here?"

"What's the matter old girl?"

"Doctor! Doctor are you listening? I have the great pleasure of being trapped down here with you..." I say slower so he'll understand.

"For a 900year old timelord, you're really slow on the uptake."

"Where is it! Where is it!" He starts patting himself up and down _-the key search_ \- I help, or start to.

He's against a wall now..

So I kiss his neck. A Very reasonable thing to do..

His hearts speed up. I can feel them. God it's hot, so hot..

"Jah.. Jah.. Jahk"

"Yes Doctor?" I start sucking on the other side of his neck.

"I um.. I uh.. I lost.. the.. son.. sonik.. skdri.. screwdriver.. we.. we are stuck."

"You against a wall, so turned on you can't say you sentences right, needing someone else to help you out of here, Christmas came early."

"I don't need to know about your shagging sessions with Christmas, Jack."

"I haven't- Can I- Is that possible?"

I started imaging what Christmas would be like in bed. Top? Bottom? Switch? Gent, lady, nonbinary? You know what? Doesn't matter.

Probably gives fantastic blowjobs, -you know? the whole presents thing- kind like the one im having now.

Does the naughtylist play into this? Punishments! Oh I do hope so! How'd I be done? Or would I be doing? Or-

There's a wall behind my back? I'm having a blowjob? Oh fuck I'm having a blowjob! The Doctor is giving oh fuck!

"You're so.. so... so.. fuck.. so.. mmmm" I attempt to sentence.

Pleasure is within every atom of my being. One hand in his hair, one on his shoulder and there is stars behind my eyelids. A golden colour sets off and it is all I can see, all I can feel, everywhere, everything. I come and I feel _godlike._

After he swallows, he laughs.

"What?" 

"You consume a lot of sugar. I like the taste." 

"Oh." And I laugh too.

I grab his jacket and haul him up from his knees, and kiss him as deeply as possible.

We separate our mouths, and gasp for air. His forehead against mine.

"You're brilliant at that," he mumbles against my lips, "absolutely brilliant."

"And you, God the things you can do."

"Are you two finished?" Rose calls down, "I would've helped ages ago, but you didn't exactly seem to want leaving."

"Shall we?" Asks The Doctor.

"We shall." I answer.

...

After no longer being "trapped", Rose makes sure we go out for ice cream, vanilla, fOr sOmE rEaSoN. Then decides we should all "fOr WaNt Of HeAlThY tRaVeL cOmPaNiOnS" jog.

Jogging with a hard-on is got to be one of hells suffering techniques. Must've seeped through a rift somewheres.. 

I honestly would've preferred another slap from her mother and that's saying something cause that freaking hurt for hoooouuuuuurrrssss.

But, The Doctor, the Doctor was so.. so.. very worth it.

...

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I've had it saved ikn my notes for a while but I really wanted someone to see it and now hopefully people have um comments would be cool they make me grin if they're rude I suppose they won't but like what ever um Idk thanks for reading


End file.
